


The Swap

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, and peggy, spells, wizarding AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: "What the shit!"."Very intelligent comment for this conundrum Hamilton"."Oh fuck off Dumbledore". Alex spat running a hand through his hair. Jefferson's hair. His hair?Fuck this was confusing.Aka the one where Alex and Thomas swapped bodies





	1. What to expect when your swapping

Alex's first response to the problem was to curse as much as he could in a a sentence. 

"What the fuck is fucking going on? This shit isn't supposed to be happening. I know I used the right amount of falun sap. And I barely used any sand soil".

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm sure we should blame the sand soil, but I'm gonna skip that and go straight to the blaming you part":

"It's not my fault you walked I when my potion exploded. If you hadn't walked into the cloud of death or whatever this wouldn't have happened".

Alex took his wizarding as though it were normal. He did the tests and practiced the experiments whenever he needed. He knew a few spells off the tip of his wand if necessary and could put his Gryffindor-ness to use. 

Thomas, in true Slytherin nature, took all wizardry seriously. The potion had to be measured exactly to the point where Alex just guessed and estimated. The ingredients were always bought never found or traded. And he cleaned his couldron weekly. 

What a fucking nerd. 

"Alex. What was the name of that potion. If I find it I could reverse this mess". Thomas spoke, breaking Alex from his thoughts. 

"Um, Switch telemort. I was trying to move my couch". He said bashfull when Thomas glares at him. 

Thomas summoned his spell book, and fingered through it until it stopped on a page. 

"Ah! Found it. Switch Telemort, scientific name, switchus telemortus. Used for switching things and is a medium lever spell. Not recommended for beginners or those who had trouble with levenerotics".

"I had trouble with levenerotics!". Alex says. 

"Did you read a spell book? Because if you knew all this information how could you have screwed this up. I know your you and screwing things up is your thing but seriously".

Alex huffed. "Gimme a break. I've only been at school for two years. You've been there three. You're bound to know a bit more than me".

"Okay". Thomas says ignoring Alex. "It can only be done under the light of a full moon and the next full moon isn't for... a week!".

Alex groaned. 

"So we're stuck like this?".

Thomas nodded, sapping his spellbook away and dropping next to Alex on the couch. 

"How are we going to do this. Should we tell our friends?". 

Alex shook his head. "No way. If they know it's only a matter before everyone at school knows. I couldn't live that down and neither could you".

Thomas nods. "Alright Hamilton. Than we shall learn to be other".

"That sounds like a dumb plan". Alex groaned again. 

"Well I got it from the parent trap so it should work". Thomas shrugged. 

Alex sighed. "Fine. Since there's no other ideas. I guess we're doing this".

"Excellent. We've got to get this down".

"First thing. I have never said excellent in my life".

Thomas sighed. "This is going to be difficult".


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas was hating this. "Seriously when I the last time you went shopping? These clothes look and eel like they've been used as cleaning rags for years". He grimaced at the jeans he was wearing, glaring at a stain that seemed only semi-faded. 

Alex scoffs, tugging on the sleeve of the magenta jacket he wore. Begrudgingly. Very begrudgingly. Well all of us aren't super rich. Besides, I like my clothes".

"Have you never heard the phrase 'Dress to impress'?". Thomas sneered. 

Alex sighs, rolling his eyes. "Look. Clothes aren't important right now, even if I feel like a walking carpet store. Do you remember what we went over?".

Thomas nods. "Yes. Do you remember what I told you?".

Alex nods. "Okay. Do you think we can pull this off?". Thomas looks up at him. "I mean you used an spell higher than your skill level, it backfired and now we're hiding it from our friends and officials because if they find out we could each be bumped down a score".

Alex huffs, pushing his book bag at Thomas. "Well if your gonna be an ass about".

"Is this what it's like to be so short all the time? My neck hurts just looking up at you". Alex glares at him. "Is this what it's like being an asshole all the time? Cause it must be hard maintaining this all the time". 

Thomas rolls his eyes, but dosen't respond, fidgeting with the straps on the backpack. 

It's quiet for a second, their fued momentarily forgotten. 

"Are we really doing this".

Suddenly the situation seemed more real. They were really going to do this. Or at least try to this. 

Thomas nods. 

"We have to. If not our scores will be knocked back and I don't have time for that to go on my permanent record".

Alex nods. He's trying to avoid any major screw ups as well. His pregnant record dosen't need any more bumps. 

"So were in agreement. We're not telling anyone?".

Alex nods briskly. "No one. We only have to last a week". Thomas. grabs his car keys from the table. "I figure I'm giving you a ride to school today?".

Alex almost says yes, but shakes his head. "It would look pretty weird if I was driving your car wouldn't it".

Thomas's eyes widen. "Yeah. Your right". He tosses the keys to Alex. "One scratch on y car and your a dead man Hamilton".

Alex scoffs. "I know how to drive Jefferson". 

"By the state of that thing you call a car I wouldn't think so". Alex's car, a blue beetle had a few scratches on it and was dirty since he hadn't washed it in a month. 

"Ha ha. It was like that when I got it". He mutters. 

Thomas rolls his eyes, checking his phone. "Crap. We're going to be late". Alex smirks. "Not if I drive".

-|-

"We're going to die". Thomas says, clutching the handle that rested over the passenger seat window. Alex drove quickly down the street, barely staying at the speed limit as he careened down the road. 

"What do you mean? My car dosen't even go this fast". Alex says, slowing the car down as the school approached. 

"I mean that my knuckles are turning white by how hard I'm holding this damn handle because your going too fucking fast!". 

Alex rolls his eyes. Seems like he's been doing that a lot lately. "Chill out. We're here". 

He parks the car and Thomas immediately jumps out, trying to catch his breath. "I think I'm gonna be sick".

Alex grins. "Well not on my car Hamilton". His own name feels salty in his mouth. 

 

Thomas looks at him strangely. "Whatever Jefferson. Drive your own- I mean I'm driving my car tomorrow".

Alex shrugs. "Fine don't be a baby about it".

"Where in gods name did you learn to drive?!". Thomas asks him, glaring at the man who was now taller than him. God he did not like looking up at Hamilton. 

"Where do most people? Just because you can't handle a little speed dosen't mean I'm a bad driver. Laf handles it just fine".

"Laf is more easy going than me". Thomas says, straighten his clothes. "And I don't call him Laf remember? You do".

"Alex!".


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas was hating this. "Seriously when I the last time you went shopping? These clothes look and eel like they've been used as cleaning rags for years". He grimaced at the jeans he was wearing, glaring at a stain that seemed only semi-faded. 

Alex scoffs, tugging on the sleeve of the magenta jacket he wore. Begrudgingly. Very begrudgingly. Well all of us aren't super rich. Besides, I like my clothes".

"Have you never heard the phrase 'Dress to impress'?". Thomas sneered. 

Alex sighs, rolling his eyes. "Look. Clothes aren't important right now, even if I feel like a walking carpet store. Do you remember what we went over?".

Thomas nods. "Yes. Do you remember what I told you?".

Alex nods. "Okay. Do you think we can pull this off?". Thomas looks up at him. "I mean you used an spell higher than your skill level, it backfired and now we're hiding it from our friends and officials because if they find out we could each be bumped down a score".

Alex huffs, pushing his book bag at Thomas. "Well if your gonna be an ass about".

"Is this what it's like to be so short all the time? My neck hurts just looking up at you". Alex glares at him. "Is this what it's like being an asshole all the time? Cause it must be hard maintaining this all the time". 

Thomas rolls his eyes, but dosen't respond, fidgeting with the straps on the backpack. 

It's quiet for a second, their fued momentarily forgotten. 

"Are we really doing this".


End file.
